powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Witch Doctor and Margaux's Secret
'Witch Doctor and Margaux's Secret '''is the 19th episode of Power Rangers Hexagon. It features the death of Doctor Kiwi and the sole appearance Phantom Boy. Plot Margaux is up in the middle of the night as is Jason. He notices and asks what's s wrong. Turns out she is a lesbian and her friends had pushed her to date him instead of accepting her own choices. Alex (as a female) then appears and says that is why they're a better choice than him. Meanwhile, Bristol and Jackson run into two runners (who are actually Kiwi and Panther) and talk about upcoming events in the city. Alpha says that he got the signatures of status gold Bladers. When the reds get back, he tells that he found Jason and Margaux, in the Grand Canyon. Chelsea and Darwin head off to rescue their parents. Meanwhile, the girls disover parts for an incomplete robot, Phantom Boy Kiwi and Panther open a new pub to the public and when the rangers arrive (undercover), they are able to crack the cover, but are then challenged to a dance competition by Kiwi. After the rangers are able to break his witch doctor powers (their equipment was upgraded from Buttercup's shards to hack golden safes). Both Bladers then gigantify on their own. The Battle Zord comes with Phantom Boy to assist in the fight. The Phantoms use Phantom Boy and the Cutter Zords against the giant gold bladers They are able to destroy Kiwi, but Panther is too powerful and both Megazords fall. Cast Rangers * Seth Carr-Jackson Grove (Phantom Red) * Emjay Anthony-Bristol Rogers (Hexagon Red) * Annie LeBlanc-Chelsea Scott * Noah Jupe-Louis Mitchell (Hexagon Green) * Riley Lio-Turin Brooks (Phantom Blue) * Miyu Honda-Genova Le (Hexagon Pink) * Finn Wolfhard-Darwin Scott * Austin St. John-Jason Scott * Katlyn Carlson-Margaux Scott * Alison MacInnis-Dana Mitchell * Rhett Fisher-Ryan Mitchell * Alyson Sullivan-Taylor Earhardt-Richard Villains * Roger Velasco -Count Mysterio (voice) * Rob Paulson-Violet Panther (voice) * Jeff Bennett-Doctor Kiwi (voice) * Piotr Michael-Destructo (voice) * Emilia Clarke-Alex Fierro * Campbell Cooley (voice)- Snide, Alpha 7 * Jaque Drew-Madame Odius (voice) * Jeff Szusterman-Octoroo (voice) Ranger Powers * PR (Phantom Red)-Jet Zord (Morph Only), Phantom Boy * PB (Phantom Blue)-Biplane Zord (Morph only) * PY (Phantom Yellow)-N/A * HR (Hexagon Red)-Race Car Zord, Battle Zord (Megazord), BMX Zord * HG (Hexagon Green)-Tank Zord (both) * HP (Hexagon Pink)-Sonic Zord (both) * Titanium/Gold-Light Rail Zords (transit) Errors ''to be added Notes * Devil's Dance Floor refers to a song by Flogging Molly * Kiwi is referred to a witch doctor as he wears a plague mask * Margaux is the first non-ranger to come out * The Megazord fight is US Exclusive due to Phantom Boy's counterpart not being introduced yet and the Light Rail Zords not available in terms of plot * Darwin calls the life scale zord in transportation mode The Titan, which is short for Titanium See Also * Number 24: Promise to Return Alive-Sentai Counterpart (Story) from Lupinranger vs Patranger * Number 20: The New Thief is a Policeman-Sentai Counterpart (Darwin and Chelsea's use The Titan as a means of transportation) * Number 35: Good People, Bad People, Ordinary People-Sentai Counterpart (Phantom Boy) Category:Power Rangers Hexagon Category:Lemurseighteen